Spirit Fox
by Knowledge is a powerful tool
Summary: The forest of Konoha is a peaceful place, but people are afraid of going there, frightened of the rumors of the spirit in the forest...Whoever would have thought this spirit was a little boy? Sasuke sure didn't, but maybe it was a good idea going out...


**Hm, I put up a poll at my profile, asking which story (or maybe a new?) I should update first...but no one have voted. :/ So I just put up this new idea (+ another one!) Hope you like!**

DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I don't own Naruto, moron! (...was that very mean? ;P)

Summary: The forest of Konoha is a relatively peaceful place, however, few go there, out of fear for the spirit in the forest. There are many tales around this spirit, about it being a demon, a past ninja, a past priest and many more. Quite shocking then, to discover that the spirit is a young boy?

XXX

Sasuke Uchiha, an eleven-year-old boy with raven-colored hair and onyx eyes, was alone. The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre, he was praised, day in and day out by civilians and other ignorant people.

He hated it.

They praised him for nothing, and this day was particularly marked in the young boy's mind. The day of the massacre. So he decided to go out in the forest, where no one would bother him.

This would be the start of something quite strange…

XXX

Sasuke sighed as he sat on a tree branch, swinging his legs back and forth. The nature was beautiful around him, with lush green grass, many flowers and a small river running past.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of color behind a tree, and scowled, thinking someone followed him. "Hey you! Who are you?" He demanded. Whoever it was stepped away from the tree and…floated up to him?

"Hi. I'm Naruto." The person currently floating two centimeters over the branch smiled at the dark-haired boy.

Sasuke studied the younger boy. He looked to be around five, and had goldenish blonde hair, and shockingly blue eyes. He had a large scar going from his forehead, trough his left eye and down to the tip of his ear. He also had six whisker-like markings on his cheeks. He wore a faded orange t-shirt with a black swirl on, and black shorts.

"How come your eye isn't destroyed when you have a scar over it?" Sasuke wondered. The younger boy looked away. "I suppose it wasn't deep enough. Who are you?" He asked. Sasuke frowned. "I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

Naruto blinked. "Uchiha…? Oh. You're alone then." He stated. Sasuke nodded, slightly wary of the strange boy. "Why are you floating?" He demanded. Naruto looked down, blinked, and put his feet gently on the branch.

"I usually do." He explained. Sasuke huffed. "Who are your parents?" He asked. Naruto tilted his head. "I don't know. I have a resemblance to the Fourth Hokage, but he's dead, so I wouldn't know." He explained.

Sasuke's eye widened ever so slightly. "You don't know your parents? Do you live at the orphanage then?" He wondered. Naruto chuckled slightly. "No. I was thrown out. Besides, I don't live." He said. Sasuke blinked. "You don't live? What do you mean by that?" He asked. Naruto shrugged. "I'm dead."

"…What?" Sasuke looked incredulously at the blonde. "I've been dead for a while…I think I would be your age if I was alive. I was six and a half…so I suppose it has been five years since I died." Naruto mused.

Sasuke scowled. "You don't look dead." He accused. Naruto nodded. "I can materialize. This is how I usually go around, when in the village." He said, and turned nearly invisible. Only a faint outline was visible, and that was because of Sasuke's keen eyes.

"Wow. You're really a ghost." The Uchiha gaped. Naruto nodded, now visible again. "…I don't want to be annoying…but want to be friends?" He asked hopefully. Sasuke blinked, before his face darkened. "I don't need friends. I need power, so I can kill the one who killed my clan." He said ominously.

Naruto frowned. "Jiji, the Hokage, says that true power comes from protecting something. And he's really strong, so he probably knows what he's talking about. And besides that, I wouldn't really be in the way." He explained sadly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "The Hokage got his power from…protecting?" He asked dubiously. Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. He said so. Why don't you ask?" He suggested. Sasuke nodded, and jumped off the branch. Naruto floated calmly down.

"I'll walk with you." He decided. Sasuke shrugged. "Don't get lost." He said coldly. Naruto chuckled. "I think I know the place better than you." He smiled. Sasuke smiled slightly back.

XXX

"Hokage-sama, the Uchiha is here to see you, along with…" The secretary frowned, and seemed to not know what to say. The Third Hokage raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Lead them in."

In came Sasuke and …Naruto? The old man's eyes widened. "N-Naruto?" He questioned. Naruto grinned. "Hey, Jiji. Before you get your hopes up, I'm still dead. I'm a ghost." He explained. The Hokage looked sadly down. "I see…now, Sasuke, what is it?" He asked the older boy who looked somewhat irritated at being ignored.

"Where do true power come from, and where did you get it?" He asked. The Hokage looked surprised. "My power came from the desire to protect those precious to me. And that is exactly what true power is for, to protect." He explained calmly.

Sasuke frowned. "That man…he said I had to hate, to get enough power to kill him." He admitted, looking away. The Hokage nodded sagely. "Some people rely on hatred to get power. They get power quickly; do what they want…and then what? After that which they hate is gone, they no more have any purpose. It destroys them from the inside. While those who protect will continue growing stronger because of the desire to keep their precious safe." He explained, looking the boy straight in the eyes.

"I…understand. I think. But I don't have any precious persons." Sasuke frowned. Naruto touched him, and he shivered, not expecting the cold feeling of the ghost. "I want to be one of your precious persons! I can be your best friend!" He claimed.

Sasuke looked shocked. "Really?" He wondered. Naruto nodded resolutely, and the Hokage smiled warmly. "You haven't changed, Naruto." He chuckled. The young ghost grinned. "Of course not! And since I can't fulfill my own dream anymore, I'll help fulfill Sasuke's dream!" He said, eyes brimming with determination.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "…Thank you. I think…I think we could be friends." He said. Naruto beamed. "Yeah! And I'll always be around to help you! Hey, you have one year left at the academy right? Jiji, can't I come too? If I use the Kyuubi's chakra, I can become almost solid, and use weapons!" He explained.

The Hokage looked shocked. "…You found out about it? I would've thought it'd die with you." He said. Sasuke looked confused, but didn't say anything. "He did. But he's a ghost too! And he's really nice, though sadistic and sarcastic at times. I also found out that foxes, wolves and cats are really sensitive to spirits, so they're my friends!" Naruto explained happily.

"Well, I think that's good enough to let you join the last year. I'm sure Sasuke can explain anything that might be difficult for you." The Hokage nodded to them and wrote something on a list from his drawer, and gave Naruto a paper sheet as well.

"Tomorrow, give this to the teacher." He advised. Naruto nodded happily and with some small wisps of red chakra, solidified his hand to get the paper.

On their way out, Sasuke looked contemplative. "…What's that about Kyuubi?" He asked. Naruto blinked. "Oh, it's the reason I was killed. You see, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in me when I was a baby, and almost all the civilians and some of the lower-ranking ninjas thought I was the Kyuubi, and hated me." He explained shortly.

Sasuke frowned. "That's stupid. It's like if you seal a kunai in a scroll, right?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "More or less."

"Heh. Well, since you have nowhere to be, you can stay at my place if you want."

"Cool! Maybe there are some more ghosts around!"

XXX

Naruto looked around the entrance to the Uchiha compound in awe. "Wow, to live in such a place…! Well, I understand it not being that nice now, but before…" He said. Sasuke nodded shortly.

"Come, I live in the central house. My father was the clan leader." He said. Naruto grinned and ran after the older boy, though Sasuke noted that the young ghost didn't make any sounds.

"…You're solid enough to grab things, and yet you don't make noise?" He wondered. Naruto blinked. "Well, if I actively use the Kyuubi's chakra, I'll be pretty solid. When I don't, I'm more ghost-like, and ghosts don't make all that much noise." He explained, though he seemed pretty confused himself.

"…That's weird. Anyway, welcome to my house, I suppose." Sasuke gestured to the large house. Naruto grinned and followed Sasuke inside.

Inside, there quite some furniture and other stuff, but all of it seemed to have gained a little dust. Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to get a nap. Look around if you want to, but don't destroy anything." He warned, and went up.

Naruto grinned happily and walked around in the big house. He looked at different paintings and pictures, and smiled at seeing how Sasuke looked like when he was younger, and happier.

Suddenly, he heard a sound and span around. He blinked at coming face to face with a pretty woman with dark hair and a face like Sasuke, though more feminine.

"Who are you?" She asked softly, voice seemingly sad, yet mild and comforting. Naruto blinked. "I'm Naruto. Are you…are you Sasuke's mom?" He wondered. The woman nodded. "I am Mikoto Uchiha. Naruto, I heard you were killed about half a year before me? Why is it that you are able to talk to my Sasuke?" She asked.

Naruto poked his stomach. "I got the Kyuubi sealed in me, right? So when I died, he died too! But we're still connected, and he lent me his chakra. So when I use it, I can become almost solid!" He explained. Mikoto looked surprised, then sad.

"You are lucky, Naruto. Not many ghosts possess the power to materialize. I wish…I wished I could talk to my Sasuke. He is so alone…my poor boy." She sighed. Naruto frowned. "I know…so I wanted to be his friend! And then we went to the Hokage, and I think we managed to teach him that protection is the way to get power!" He smiled.

Mikoto blinked, and smiled. "Thank you. You are really nice, Naruto. It's a terrible shame that you were killed." She lamented. Naruto shrugged. "What happens happens. It wasn't like I felt pain for very long. And now I can help Sasuke instead!" He tried to cheer the woman up, and then got an idea.

"Hey…I can use the Kyuubi's chakra to materialize…maybe I could give you some, so you could materialize too?" The blonde boy questioned. Mikoto's eyes widened. "It should be possible. As I am a ghost, the corrosive nature of its chakra shouldn't be that dangerous." She mused.

Naruto grinned. "Great! Let's try!" He said. Mikoto nodded resolutely. "Do it."

XXX

Sasuke came down from his room with a yawn. He looked around, and noticed Naruto standing near the kitchen with a big grin. "What are you so happy about?" He wondered. "I have a surprise for you! Cuz you see, I was going around, and met someone I'm sure you'd happy to see again! And I managed to help that someone become visible!" The blonde explained happily.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "W-What?" He asked.

"You shouldn't question your friends, Sasuke." A well-known voice said behind him. He immediately turned, and gaped. "M-Mom!" He stuttered. Mikoto smiled gently and enveloped her youngest son in a hug. A cold hug, but Sasuke took no notice as he immediately hugged back.

Naruto smiled as one tear trailed down his cheek. 'I'm glad I could help…' He thought.

"Naruto…thank you so much!" Sasuke said earnestly. Naruto looked away. "It was nothing, really. We're best friends, right? Best friends do anything for each other! And I wanted to help Mikoto too…" He drifted off, and started when he got a hug from the mother ghost too.

"You are a sweet boy, Naruto. I can be your mother too, if you want." Mikoto smiled softly. Naruto's eyes widened, and Sasuke nodded hesitantly. "…You didn't have any, so it's just fair that you get a mother…! And when she's your mother, that means you're my brother too!" He grinned slightly. Naruto nodded happily.

"We're brothers alright! I can't wait to become a ninja, and help everyone!"

XXX

Next morning the whole class was wondering where Sasuke was, as the last Uchiha ALWAYS met up to school, usually earlier than the others.

"He's probably nervous about proposing his love to me!" A blonde Sasuke-fangirl boasted. A pink haired one stood up. "No way! He loves me!" She screamed, and soon there was an all out catfight between all the girls except a small blue-haired one.

The door slid up, and there stood Sasuke with an incredulous look on his face. "You're really noisy." He stated dryly. Everything stopped as they watched Sasuke enter…together with a small boy.

"Hey, what are you doing here brat?" A brown-haired boy with red triangles on his cheeks demanded. Naruto turned towards him. "I'm new in this class! Nice to meet you!" He grinned. The boy, Kiba was his name, sneered. "As if a 5 year old could even start the academy!" He said.

Naruto frowned. "Why is it that everyone think I'm 5? I'm 6 1/2. Err, rather 11. I WAS 6 ½." He mumbled to himself. Sasuke smirked. "Don't go getting everyone confused, Naruto. Though the mutt is always confused." He taunted.

Kiba growled. Naruto tilted his head. "So he's a mutt? I thought he smelled of dog…" He nodded to himself, and blinked when Kiba launched himself at him.

Kiba was intent on making the little brat cry, and was surprised when instead of hitting flesh, he slid right trough something frozen. He shivered as he lay on the floor. "W-What was that?" He asked. Naruto turned and blinked.

"Oh, you went trough me. Don't do that, it's no fun." He stated, and gave Kiba a hand, solidifying it with a small burst of chakra. Kiba took it and got up, looking weirdly at Naruto. "You're all cold. Shouldn't you get some warmer clothes?" He demanded.

Naruto shrugged. "Everyone else feels that I'm cold, but I'm not. It's weird, but I can't explain it, sorry." He apologized. Kiba blinked. "Err, you don't need to be sorry, I started it anyway." He said, confused. Naruto shook his head.

"Sasuke quit being mean to people." He said, glaring at the older boy. Sasuke blinked, and the blonde girl, Ino, threw herself up. "Sasuke isn't mean, you brat!" She declared. Naruto frowned. "Sasuke…they're really annoying." He said. Sasuke nodded. "I know. I hate them." He said dryly.

Around the fangirls sounded something like glass crashing together. Ino glared at Naruto. "Don't talk to Sasuke like you know him!" She yelled. Naruto blinked. "But I do know him. We live in the same house. Right, Big bro?" He grinned. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. If you dare touch my little brother, I'll fry you to a crisp." He threatened.

Just at that moment, Iruka, the teacher, came in.

"…I know I should have gotten here earlier. Okay, who started the fight, who's the blonde kid, and everyone SIT DOWN!" The brown-haired man yelled.

"…That's our teacher?" Naruto questioned with wide eyes. Sasuke nodded. "Give him the paper." He said. Naruto nodded and went down to the teacher's desk. "Here! I got this from the Hokage!" He grinned. Iruka went cold.

'The Kyuubi container…? But…he's…dead!' He thought, shocked. He looked closely at the boy. Blonde hair, check. Blue eyes, check. Whiskers, check… Age…6 ½… "U-Uzumaki? Very well. Could I speak with you after school?" Iruka asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! And please call me Naruto! It sounds so…old calling me Uzumaki!" He complained. Iruka blinked. "Well…sit down then. Everyone, welcome Naruto to the class!"

"…Hi?"

XXX

"So, what's up with being allowed to go to our class when you look that young?" Kiba asked, with a raised eyebrow. Naruto shrugged. "I _look_ that young, but I'm your age. But, and don't tell anyone, I'm dead, so I'm a ghost." He whispered conspiratorially.

Kiba blinked. "…That explains why I went trough you." He said calmly, though his eyes showed just how freaked out he were. Naruto grinned. "Yeah! If we ever come on a team, we can lure enemies with that! You just charging right trough me!" He exclaimed.

Kiba grinned. "Yeah, that's actually kinda cool. Hey, wanna be friends? I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't like it, but hey, even he's become less cold after meeting you!" He looked astonished, and Naruto laughed. "Of course! Cuz I'm really sunny! And of course I wanna be friends!"

"Awesome! I'll introduce you to some of my other friends too! Come on!"

"Yeah, cool!"

XXX

Naruto stared at the lazy boy that was looking at him. "I've seen you out in the forest before." Shikamaru, the lazy boy, stated calmly. Naruto blinked, and nodded. "Yeah, I've seen you a couple of times too." He replied.

The school bell rang, and all four kids, a somewhat chubby boy named Choji was there too, grimaced. "Well, we're halfway trough! And then we're free for the rest of the day!" Kiba yelled. Naruto grinned. "Yeah! Let's go and get it over with!" He suggested. They shrugged and went in to some more hours of listening to boring info about dead people.

XXX

**Very...STOP!-like end, I know...**

**Please review, and do tell if you have ideas for a story NAME! ^.^**


End file.
